


Hai fame di me Shizu-Chan?

by Dean_Winchester89



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:00:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28412037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dean_Winchester89/pseuds/Dean_Winchester89
Summary: Una sveglia che suona riporta alla realtà Shizuo, quello che ha fatto di notte con Izaya non era un sogno e ora ne vuole di più.
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya
Kudos: 3





	Hai fame di me Shizu-Chan?

Il suono della sveglia strappò il biondo dalle braccia di morfeo, sbuffò e si massaggiò le tempie, si sentiva stanco.  
Nella sua mente apparve un frammento della notte che era appena passata, gemiti e occhi rossi che conosceva molto bene.  
<<"Dannato Izaya">> sibilò mentre si alzava dal letto dirigendosi in cucina, un altro giorno doveva cominciare.  
Shizuo sbuffò come una teiera mentre indossava i soliti abiti, si accese una sigaretta e usci di casa controvoglia più del solito.  
Nel mentre Izaya stava passeggiando per le strade di Ikebukuro fischiettando allegro, era fresco come una rosa nonostante la notte di passione appena passata.  
A un tratto scorse quel viso familiare in mezzo a tutta quella gente  
<<"Shizu-chan!">> urlò sbracciandosi per farsi notare.  
Il biondo riconobbe subito quella voce fastidiosa ma familiare.  
<<"Tu dannato">> disse il biondo mentre si dirigeva verso Izaya <<"Non mi hai fatto chiudere occhio">>  
Il moro abbassò le braccia <<"Stanotte non eri dispiaciuto dalla mia presenza.">> disse con tono irrisorio calcando quelle parole che aveva appena pronunciato.  
Il biondo fu pervaso dalla rabbia mentre si avvicinava al moro che ridacchiava.  
<<"Sei buffo Shizu-chan">> ecco di nuovo il tono irrisorio, il biondo fu pervaso completamente dalla rabbia, divolse un segnale dal cemento tirandolo verso la fronte del suo nervoso, il moro lo schivò con non poca difficoltà.  
<<"Neh neh Shizu-chan devi imparare a mirare se vuoi sperare di prendermi.">> nel mentre il biondo lo aveva raggiunto afferrandolo per la giacca.  
<<" Stanotte credo proprio di averlo fatto">> un ghigno si fece spazio sul volto del biondo, mentre il moro arrossiva a quella frase che cerca di ribattere, ma dalla sua bocca escono solo dei borbottii.  
Il biondo ridacchiò per l'imbarazzo dell'altro, ma ne approfittò per avvicinarsi al suo orecchio dove sussurrò  
<<"Ho la giornata libera e saprei come occuparla.">>  
Izaya venne scosso da un brivido per quella frase, non ci fu risposta da parte di quest'ultimo, solo un bacio fece capire che era d'accordo.  
Shizuo recuperò il segnale di prima e lo usò per bloccare il moro che non rimase stupito di questo gesto, il biondo doveva avere sempre la meglio.  
" Oh beh meno fatica per me " pensò il moro.  
La loro destinazione si trova a poca distanza per fortuna del moro che ha capito di non star molto comodo.  
Arrivati a casa, venne liberato e lanciato sul letto, il biondo si impose su di lui in modo che il moro fosse obbligato a stendersi.  
Il biondo non perse tempo, liberò il moro da quegli indumenti scomodi andando a mordere il collo d'Izaya, quest'ultimo lasciò uscire un gemito.  
Il biondo accolse quel suono che era musica per le sue orecchie, scese sul petto riempiendolo di morsi, in poco sul corpo del moro sbocciarono tanti piccoli fiori rossi.  
Soddisfatto del suo operato, il biondo si spogliò tornando a giocare col corpo diafano del compagno che si stava sciogliendo sotto il suo tocco.  
Scese fino all'apertura del moro iniziando a massaggiarla e a far entrare prima un dito, poi due e alla fine tre, le mosse piano per far abituare il compagno.  
Le tolse solo quando sentì il corpo del moro abituarsi a quella intrusione.  
<<"Girati pulce">> il moro obbedì senza fiatare, la voglia di avere il biondo dentro di se era più forte di qualsiasi cosa.  
Non appena il moro fu sistemato a pancia sotto, il biondo entrò dentro di lui iniziando a muoversi dopo pochi istanti tenendolo per i fianchi.  
Il moro lasciò uscire ogni gemito mentre il biondo si muoveva dentro di lui, le spinte da lente e calibrate divennero più voraci, come un animale con la sua preda preferita.  
<<"S...Shizuo">> faticò il moro a pronunciare il nome del compagno,si sente vicino alla conclusione di questo gioco che stranamente è felice di venir sottomesso.  
Il biondo capì e concentrò le spinte nel punto di maggior piacere del moro che, sfinito viene con un gemito più acuto.  
Il biondo non tarda a seguirlo venendo dentro il moro con un gemito strozzato, uscendo dopo poco lasciandosi scivolare sul letto.  
Tirò a se il moro che cerca di riprendere fiato, con non poca fatica quest'ultimo si girò.  
Si strinse al corpo del biondo cercando di riprendere quel calore che è scivolato via, Shizuo lo strinse a se e coprì il corpo gelido del compagno.  
<<"Sei proprio affamato Shizu-chan">> esordì il moro dopo essersi ripreso.  
<<" Sei un bocconcino prelibato Izaya.">> rispose il biondo senza pensarci troppo su.  
Il moro fece una risatina godendosi il calore del corpo del compagno, mentre nella sua testa prendeva forma una domanda che non avrebbe visto la luce "Quanta fame hai di me Shizu-chan?" Un sorriso apparve sulle labbra del moro.  
Si quello era il suo posto, fra le braccia del biondo si sentiva a casa.


End file.
